El horóscopo
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: ¿Porque los signos Zodiacales están solteros? Es un misterio que solo lo puede resolver una estúpida revista de espectáculos. (Editado. No yaoi)


Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada. No yaoi.

Disfruten la edición, que ya le hacía falta xD

Basado en la canción del mismo título de Renacimiento 74.

 **El Horóscopo:**

 **¿Porque los signos Zodiacales están solteros?**

Día de publicación: Mar 6, 2016

Edición: Feb 6, 2017

Una espantosa tormenta atacaba al imponente Santuario. La lluvia había incrementado a lo largo de la tarde, fuertes relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y las nubes grises le daban un aspecto terrorífico.

Los animales refugiados en sus casas... ¡Oppa!... Perdón, los soldados de Athena refugiados en sus casas, los animalitos de campo temblando al ver el terrible noche. No dejaría de llover hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pero eso no fue todo, la lluvia no solo había arrasado con el que se suponía que sería un hermosa y tranquila tarde, también con lo más indispensable para el ser humano; La electricidad.

Los Santos Dorados se refugiaban en la doceava casa ya que esta era la más cercana al salón del patriarca. Habían escapado de las garras de Shion que de seguro en esos momentos estaba tranquilizando a cinco mocosos, un mini borrego y a la ¡Oh Diosa Athena, reencarnada en una mocosa pelos de cebolla!

Terrible batalla, a la que se enfrentaba el Patriarca más chido del lugar (pues porque no había otro sino tendría competencia).

Pero también nuestros valientes, sensuales, seductores, papuchos e imponentes caballeros Dorados luchaban contra el peor enemigo al cual se han enfrentado; La aburricion.

\- ¡Maldita sea!- Ángelo no dejaba de dar vueltas en la sala de la casa de Piscis, molestando no solo al dueño que estaba en el baño dándose una ducha, sino a los demás metiches- ¡Maldita la hora en que se fue la luz!- exclamo.

\- No podre ver si Rosa María de Jesús es hermana de José Manuel, del cual está profundamente enamorado... Tampoco podre ver si María Alfonsina envenena a Jesús Daniel al enterarse de que es la hermana gemela malvada de Josefina Beatriz.- Le siguió Dohko, el cual por su rostro, se podría deducir que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

\- Tranquilo Maestro.- trato de calmarle Milo- Ya lo podrá ver por Internet.- le dio palmadas suaves en la espalda.

\- Tienes razón.- suspiro el Libra.

\- Adiós viernes de película.- se lamento Aioros, que estaba sentado en el sillón- Hoy le tocaba al borrego.- Mu asintió- Ya será para mañana.

\- Me aburroooo...- canturreo Kanon, sentado al revés sobre el sillón de piel. Su melena colgaba hasta la alfombra dejando caer pequeñas gotas de agua, mientras sus pies se encontraban sobre el respaldo del sofá.- ¡Saga!- llamo a su hermano- ¡Haz algo para que no me aburra!- ordeno, mirando por el rabillo de su ojo a su gemelo.

\- Y como dijo un gallo Argentino; ¿ _Y kikiris que haga_?- dijo el mayor, que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la ventana, con una toalla en la mano, contemplando la lluvia.

\- ¿Que parte de me aburro no entiendes? Necesito de mi brother para des aburrirme.- movía las manos frenéticamente acompañando sus palabras.

\- ¡Ah!, ¿Ahora si me necesitas hijo de la fregada?- espetó.

\- ¡Siempre te necesito!- exclamo asiendo una mueca de clara ofensa asía su persona- Para lavar la ropa,- comenzó a en numerar con los dedos- lavar los trastes, tender mi cama, trapear, barrer el templo, darme de comer,- suspiro- pero ahora te necesito para des aburrirme.

\- ¿Me viste cara de payaso o qué?- cuestiono entrompando la boca.

\- Nop, te veo cara de amargado.- Saga entrecerró la mirada- Pero ¿Porque no haces algo que me distraiga y matemos el tiempo y pasemos tiempo como los buenos hermanos que somos?- puso carita de niño bueno, de nada le sirvió, ya que Saga ni le volteaba a ver.

\- ¿Como qué?- dijo irónico, rodando sus ojos.

\- No se... Ir a Rodorio a buscar compañía femenina - movió las cejas con aires coquetos- o intentar dominar el mundo... Pero juntos.- inquirió.

\- Porque mejor en lugar de pensar estupideces haces algo más caritativo y demuestras que si tienes corazón.- respondió.

\- ¿Como qué?- pregunto curioso, arqueando la ceja izquierda.

\- Por ejemplo.- Saga se giro sobre sus talones para encararlo, frunció el ceño al verlo en esa posición... ¿Cómo carajos le hizo para acomodarse así? - Regresarte a donde Athena y soportar a los cinco fantásticos y al Teletubbies... En otras palabras ayudar a Shion.- sonrió de lado al ver el espasmo que sufrió su gemelo.

\- No, gracias, quiero vivir.- Dijo firmemente.

\- No le digan así a Kiki.- Mu se encontraba secando su cabello lila con una sabana... Dado a la escases de toallas en Piscis y que ellos eran trece.

\- Como la estará pasando Shion.- Dohko volvió la vista a la salida, suspirando.- Lo abandonamos... Nos va a ir mal mañana.- miro a sus camaradas.

\- Perdón pero; Soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra ¿O me equivoco?.- Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, Aioria tenía razón.

\- Gato Volador, trae luz para acá.- Le grito Shaka. Aioria tenía en su mano una esfera de energía lo único que les brindaba de luz en esos momentos.

\- Pues huir no le sirvió de nada a la Potra.- Dijo Kanon después de reflexionar unos segundos las palabras del Minino- De todos modos se murió.- se encogio de hombros- No sirvió para nada su escapada.- Saga, Shura y Aioros le miraron fijamente- ¿Qué?- pregunto inocentemente- Es la verdad.- sonrió.

\- Pobre Patriarca... Tan solo... soportando a esos quejicas. - Shura suspiro. - Bueno, pero la vida es así. - Se encogió de hombros dándose la vuelta, retomando la labor de secarse sus mechones negros con una camisa que encontró por ahí.

\- ¿Como la estará pasando Shion?.- se volvió a preguntar Dohko mirando a sus compañeros.

 _ **En El Salón Del Patriarca...**_

\- _Duerman mis niños duérmanse ya, que si no se duermen papá los matara..._ \- canturreaba Shion a los Santos de Bronce, Kiki y a Athena, los cuales se encontraban acostados en su cama, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Los rayos iluminaban la estancia dándole un aspecto macabro, dado que no había encendido las velas ya que los chiquillos chillones no le dejaban dar un paso fuera de la cama.

\- Maestro, tengo miedo.- Kiki alzo la vista para encarar al hombre de ojos color rosa, que le contemplaron cansados.

\- No pasa nada Kiki.- murmuró, palmeando sus cabellos rojizos- Es solo lluvia.- _Malditos Dorados... Mañana me las pagaran por dejarme solo con estos_ se decía el Patriarca.

Otro rayo cayó e hizo retumbar los grandes ventanales.

\- Tengo miedo, no te vayas Shion.- Saori se apretujo mas al Patriarca. Y para que quede claro, no solo porque le daba miedo, sino porque podía tocar esos perfectos pectorales ocultos bajo esa estúpida túnica. Como quien dice; Se estaba echando un tacazo de ojazo.

\- Sin ganas de sonar descortés; ¿Pero a dónde diablos quieres que valla si no me dejan ni respirar?.- se quejo el peliverde.

\- Pero te puedes tele transportar.- informo Seiya que abrazaba más a Shiryu, que de no ser que tenía miedo le daba un fregadaso al Pony con Alas.

\- Eso es cierto ¿Porque no lo pensé antes?- puso cara pensativa.

\- Ni se te ocurra irte Shion- Saori le amenazo- Es una orden.- ordeno autoritaria.

\- No entiendo el porqué teniendo la edad que tienen, les da miedo los relámpagos. Ya ni los dorados eran así, omitiendo a los teletubbies- recordó- Esa porquería me los traumo.- nada más bastaba con ver la locura de Saga, el divino de Kanon, lo sádico de Ángelo, lo raro de Nemo y las intentadas de Aioros por volar para saber que tan afectados los dejo esa cosa.

\- Yo les tengo miedo.- comenzó Saori tragando saliva difícilmente- Porque es cuando papi Zeus está enojado o Hera y él están jugando a las correteadas.

\- ¿Correteadas?- pregunto, alzando sus dos puntitos.

 _ **EN EL OLIMPO HOGAR DE LOS DIOSES...**_

-¡Ven aquí, maldito desgraciado!- Hera correteaba a Zeus con sus rayos en mano- ¡Ven aquí hijo de perra!

\- Somos de la misma madre, Hera.- le dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azul eléctrico.

\- ¡Me vale una reverenda mierda! ¡Ven aquí maldito bastardo perro!

"Ahora entiendo porque Ares es tan grosero" pensó el Dios de Dioses.

\- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí cabróóón!

\- Tranquila mujer.- dijo tratando de calmarla, cosa que no sirvió- No te esponjes.- esquivo un rayo que se podría deducir; iba directo a su entrepierna.

\- ¿Qué no me esponje?- la pelirroja bajo la guardia por un segundo- ¿Que no me esponje?- sonrió- ¡¿Como no me voy a esponjar maldito infiel?! ¡De nuevo me engañaste! ¡Juro que ahora sí te castro, malnacido!- grito furiosa, empuñando el arma de su marido.

\- Jesús protege a este hijo tuyo.- el dios se echo a correr seguido de su adorable esposa.

 _ **DE VUELTA EN EL SANTUARIO, CON SHION Y LOS CHILLONES.**_

\- Enserio, niños.- dijo el Patriarca a los de Bronce- Los dorados jamás se asustaban por la lluvia.

\- Cállate Shion.- El fénix abrazaba más a Shun, el cual estaba que temblaba de miedo- En vez de compararnos con esos y estarte quejando, cuéntanos un cuento.- sonrió de forma infantil.

\- ¿Qué te cuente un qué?- Shion estaba que no se la creía.

\- El de Cenicienta.- inquirió Saori.

\- Los Tres Cochinitos.- se apunto Hyoga.

\- Una fabula de Edipo.- sonrió Shiryu.

\- Un anécdota de guerra.- dijeron a unisonó el Fénix y Kiki.

\- Díganos como hacer una posición del kamasutra.- Dijo Shun. Y yo creo que nadie le hizo caso, pues nadie dijo nada ¡Niño pervertido!

\- ¡La sirenita!- exclamo el pony, asiendo que todos voltearan a verle- ¿Qué? Esta muy padre ese cuento.

\- Sera una noche muy larga.- Shion negó con la cabeza.

" _Mañana, mañana, me las pagaran... Dorados"_

 _ **LA CASA DE PISCIS.**_

\- Muy mal.- sonrió Ángelo mostrando su perfecta dentadura- Gracias a Zeus que pudimos escapar.

\- Espero que con la mojada que nos dimos.- Alde se secaba el cabello con la misma sabana que antes uso Mu.- No nos enfermemos.

\- Espero que no.- Shura tembló de solo pensarlo, con gripa, todo catarriento, fiebre; No gracias.

\- Mínimo mi cel tuviese pila, pero no tiene.- Milo lanzo su teléfono al sillón más cercano.- ¡Joder! Detesto estar sin hacer nada ¡Mínimo pudiese escuchar música!

\- Milo,- Camus le miro- tú nunca, nunca, haces nada.

\- Como dice el Bipolar... Saga, como dice Saga.- rectifico al ver la mirada fulminante del geminiano- Es mejor hacer nada, ha hacer una pendejada.

\- Como sea.- Ángelo rodó los ojos- ¿Qué diablos hace Nemo que no se apresura?- espeto, golpeando con la punta del pie el suelo varias veces.

\- Tanto me extrañas.- el pez salió de los aposentos privados con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza y una caja en las manos.

\- ¿Que traes allí?- señalo Shaka la caja color marrón, con curiosidad.

\- Parafinas para iluminar el lugar.- dijo poniendo la caja en la mesa sacando de una a una las velas de un intenso color rojo.

\- Que se me hace que estas son de las especiales.- el Escorpión le dio un codazo al Piscis, sonriéndole pícaramente.

\- No te equivocas.- sonrió- Son de las ocasiones especiales. Cuando estoy a solas con chicos guapos.- le guiño el ojo, el escorpión solo trago saliva- O chicas guapas.

\- Afrodita.- la voz de Saga le hizo voltear- Ya no quieras darle celos a Ángelo.- Los dorados estallaron en carcajadas, menos el cangrejo que estaba que echaba espuma por la boca y Nemo se torno de un saludable color rojo.

\- Con un demonio...- vocifero el italiano alzando el puño amenazante- ¿Cuando me dejaran en paz con eso?

\- Hasta que te mueras.- Kanon sonrió de lado.

\- Sera hasta que los mate.- les miro fiero.

\- Ya, chicos, ya.- Nemo se interpuso entre el cangrejo y el gemelo menor.

\- Cálmate "mojarrita de agua dulce".- Milo sonrió. Ese apodo en épocas de amor, deseo, pasión desenfrenadas... Por culpa de una jodida poción.

\- Ya sacaste boleto para el concierto de Justin Bieber.- le miro asesinamente.

-¿Para quién?- frunció el ceño, más paso pronto porque adopto una expresión de susto- ¡Ay hijo de tu puta...!- grito, dando un salto para esconderse detrás del sillón que antes ocupaba Aioros, ya que también pego un brinco para quitarse de la trayectoria de las Rosas Sangrientas del Sueco- ¿No se te hace que ya van varias veces que me haces lo mismo?- pregunto el bichín, saliendo detrás de sillón el cual tenía varias rosas incrustadas- Siempre me lanzas tus jodidas rosas.- refunfuño.

\- Como tú dices Milo.- llego la respuesta de Kanon.- Cuando tu lanzas la letal Antares;- se aclaro la garganta.- "Te va a doler, pero te va a gustar" Nemo pone en práctica; "Te va a doler y tarde o temprano, me pedirás más"- La risas no se hicieron esperar.

\- Saga, dale un golpe al tarado de Kanon.- ordeno Milo.

\- Enseguida.- Saga se acerco a su hermano se agacho y le dio un lepe en la frente.

\- ¡Ey!- se sobo el área afectada, Saga se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana nuevamente- Maldito bicho,- gruño- si tanto quieres pegarme ¿Porque no lo haces tú?- preguntó sin cambiar de posición.

\- Fácil;- sonrió- Porque si yo te pego tu me devuelves el trancazo. Mientras que a Saga no le haces ni dices nada.- negó con el dedo índice.

\- Buen punto.- gruño el menor de los gemelos.

\- Hay que hacer algo para no aburrirnos.- la cabrita lechera se sentó en la alfombra- Nemo... ¿Tienes cartas para jugar burro entripado?

\- No.

\- ¿Jenga?- Preguntó Aioros.

\- No.

\- ¿Operando Olaf de Frozen?- inquirió seriamente Camus. Un momento, ¿Camus? O.o

\- Nop.- negó con la cabeza, agitando sus celestes cabellos húmedos.

\- Aquí no encontraran nada de eso.- Ángelo negó con la cabeza mientras encendía otra vela- A Nemo no le gusta ¡Ya Gato apaga el switch!- Aioria obedeció y dejo de iluminar la sala con su cosmos.- Listo, esta mas iluminado.- aplaudió el italiano poniendo una vela sobre el televisor.

\- Creo que dormiremos aquí.- todos voltearon a ver a Saga- La tormenta no parara hasta mañana.- suspiro.

\- Que novedad.- Kanon rodó los ojos.

\- Todo es culpa de Camus.- Milo apunto acusadoramente al galo con su dedo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?- se paso la mano por la cara.- Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto.

\- Quizás sea por culpa de Kanon.- dijo el minino entrecerrando la mirada en dirección del mencionado, que abrió los ojos con inusual temor.

\- ¿Y porque mía?- preguntó.

\- Quizás Poseidón te quiera de regreso para matarte y para que te regresemos esta mandándonos esta lluvia.- Shaka se cruzo de brazos.

\- No es mi culpa- se defendió rápidamente Kanon- de seguro si es culpa de Camus.- el francés arqueo una ceja- ¡Controla tus emociones Elsa! ¡No sientas, no sientas, no sientas!

\- ¡¿Tu también?!- se quejo el aludido Mago de los Hielos.

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Qué día es hoy? No sé qué día vivo yooo...- canturreo Dohko, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del Acuarino.

Saga, que no presto atención a las tarugadas de sus compañeros, se acerco a la mesa que había en la entrada de la sala en la cual estaba una variedad de revistas, desde las de Play Boy hasta las de cocina, aunque hubo una en particular que le llamo la atención y no dudo en tomarla y ojearla.

\- Siempre que llueve o cae nieve es tu culpa. Todo depende de tu estado de humor.- el griego menor se cruzo de brazos ante el francés- No lo niegues, Camus.

\- Zeus, Milo.- se dejo caer en un sillón.- Maldigo la hora en que Shion les llevo al cine a ver esa estúpida película.

\- ¿Que traes allí, Saga?- Kanon levanto un poco la cabeza para ver que traía su hermano.

\- Una revista.- informó, mostrándoles dicho artículo, en la portada se podía apreciar varias fotografías de artistas famosos.

\- A ver.- Milo se le acerco, mirando sobre su hombro- Aquí dice que Lady Gaga se cambiara de sexo.

\- Déjame ver.- Shura se les acerco, asiéndose lugar- También dice que Paulina Rubio se caso y se divorcio en el mismo día.

Los "Ohhh" no se hicieron esperar.

\- Ya sáquense.- Saga les arrebato la revista.- Yo la estoy leyendo.

\- Uh, que egoísta.- gruño Milo.

Saga no le prestó atención, frunció el ceño, se tallo los ojos, parpadeo varias veces...

¿Es neta lo que dice allí? o ¿Ya estoy más ciego que Shaka? se pregunto el Géminis.

\- Ya se quedo ciego.- se burlo el peninsular.

\- No.- volteo a verle con ambas cejas enarcadas- Solo que aquí dice; "El Horóscopo: Porque los signos Zodiacales siguen solteros"

\- Léelo.- Kanon dio una asombrosa voltereta y se acomodo bien en el sillón.

\- Ok.- se aclaro la garganta.- Primero va Aries luego Tauro después...

\- Con un demonio solo léelo. Ya sabemos el orden.- gruño Shaka- ¿O crees que no sé quien carajos es mi vecino? ¿Verdad Ángelo?

\- Tu vecino son Aioria y Dohko, Shaka.- gruño el italiano.

\- Oh.

\- Vamos con el primero- sonrió el gemelo mayor- Aries: Son muy airosos, más no consiguen nada porque son peligrosos...

\- ¿Peligroso yo?- Se señalo a sí mismo el borrego.

\- Aquí lo dice.- Movió la revista.

\- Este tiene de peligroso lo que yo tengo de dulce y tierno.- el Santo de Cáncer puso carita de niño bueno.

\- Ajá.- Le ignoro el geminiano- Horóscopo de la semana: La borrega estará extrañamente feliz, y si será muy raro, porque no tiene razón alguna para serlo, así que no se sorprendan si la ven con cara de idiota y sonrisa de retardado.

\- Na,- Milo se dejo caer en el sofá al lado de Nemo- Así nació, no hay porque preocuparnos.- Mu entrecerró sus ojitos y arrugo la frente, mirando con reproche al Escorpión.

\- ¿Me dejan continuar?- Los chicos asintieron- Gracias. Su mayor defecto; Imprudente. Lo que más quiere: Pelear. Su pelea diaria: Contigo. ¿Fiel o Infiel?; Infiel.

\- Eso no es cierto.- se defendió la borrega- Yo no soy infiel.- se cruzo de brazos sin ocultar su molestia ante tal calumnia.

\- Si como no.- Shura rodó los ojos divertido- El otro día te escuche decirle a Kiki que para que tener solo una, si "tienes" para todas.- el rostro del carnero se torno pálido- Todo un matador, la oveja blanca del rebaño.- se burlo.

\- Bueno,- trago saliva- todo mundo tiene defectos.- dijo cerrando sus ojos en una expresión tranquila.

\- ¿Puedo continuar?- pregunto Saga.

\- Sí.

\- Bien.- suspiro- ¿Ángel o Demonio?; Es Demonio... Elemento; Fuego. Compatible con; Géminis, Leo o Sagitario. Incompatible con; Cáncer, Escorpión y Piscis.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con Ángel o Demonio?- preguntó Shaka.

\- No lo sé.- El geminiano se encogió de hombros- Supongo que a su actitud.

\- Saga- el mayor volteo- ¿Me harías el favor de casarte conmigo?- Le miro tiernamente el borreguito, para después carcajearse al ver el rostro espantado del geminiano.

\- Vete a la mierda.-rodó los ojos- Sigue; Tauro: Por ser alto y barrigón, no le llega la novia porque es muy comelón.- todos voltearon a ver al sonriente Alde.

\- Tiene razón.- se encogió de hombros, sin dejar se sonreír- Para que lo niego.

\- Horóscopo de la semana: Al torito le espera paz, si, mucha paz, paz, paz... Pues se lo van a traer en jaque al pobrecito en el trabajo, ni tiempo tendrá para usar el cerebro y pensar. Su mayor defecto; Inflexible. Lo que más quiere; Dormir. Su pelea diaria; Con la alarma. ¿Fiel o Infiel?; Fiel a morir. ¿Ángel o Demonio?; Es Ángel... Elemento: Tierra. Compatible con; Escorpión, Tauro o Piscis. Incompatible con; Aries, Leo y Sagitario.

\- ¿Como que tenemos muchos enemigos, no?- susurro Aioros a su hermano, el cual asintió.

\- Ni se te ocurra Alde.- gruño Nemo, ignorando a los dos hermanos de fuego.

\- Pero si yo no pensaba hacer lo mismo que borrego.- rezongo.

\- Pues por si se te ocurría.

\- Continua Saga.

\- Cáncer: Es...

\- Espera,- le detuvo Kanon- ¿y nuestro signo?

\- No quieres saber.- le miro.

\- Léelo, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?.- sonrió.

\- Tu lo pediste. Géminis: Tienes un mal humor de mierda, eres necio a muerte, nunca tienes tiempo y no te comprometes lo suficiente, exiges demasiado, necesitas de mucha atención, paranoico y exageradamente celoso, eres demasiado seco y serio para todo, hay veces que ni sabes lo que quieres o simplemente no quieres a nadie, o esperas a la persona perfecta (que no existe), o prefieres soñar con una relación a que tener una...- se detuvo y tomo aire.- o estas demasiado ocupado viendo la televisión. En pocas palabras; No tienes pareja, porque no quieres. A pesar de que todos quieren contigo.- sonrió de medio lado con eso ultimo.

\- ¡Eh! que nada de eso es cierto.- se indigno el gemelo menor- Y yo si quiero pareja para que lo sepan.- se cruzo de brazos.

\- Yo diría que sí es cierto lo que dice allí.- se burlo el Sagitario.

\- ¿Porque?- Volteo a verle el gemelo menor.

\- Tú te la pasas viendo televisión.- sonrió triunfal.

\- Tienes razón en eso.- ladeo la cabeza.

\- Déjenme terminar. Y no te quejes Kanon, somos solteros y codiciados.- le guiño un ojo.- Horóscopo de la semana: La caja de sorpresas apodada "géminis" va a sacar más sorpresas que ahora si nadie espera. No sé qué sorpresas, solo sé que serán buenas... Solo buenas para él.

\- Todo lo que tú hagas te beneficia a ti y jode a los demás.- resoplo Leo.

\- Celoso, Minino.- sonrió Kanon.

\- Su mayor defecto; Frívolo. Lo que más quiere; Mejores cosas. Su pelea diaria; Con toda la población humana.. ¿Fiel o infiel?; Infiel... Valla de eso no me sorprendo... ¿En que me quede? ¡Ah, sí! ¿Ángel o Demonio?: Satán. Elemento; Aire. Pareja ideal: Ellos mismos, solo se aman a ellos mismos. Aunque si llegan a una relación, estarían bien con; Aries, Acuario o Sagitario- Saga, Kanon y Aioros arrugaron la frente a la vez, mirándose con notable desagrado- Incompatible casi con todo mundo, especialmente; Cáncer, Escorpión y Piscis.

\- Que revelador es tu signo.- Shaka trago saliva.- Ahora resulta que son Satán. Y que quieren destruir la población humana.

\- ¡Nah!- movió las manos restándole importancia.- De seguro no somos los únicos con deseos de destruir a este decadente mundo.- se quedo callado unos segundos- Aunque es el ser humano que lo echa a perder con su sola presencia- los demás echaron el cuerpo asía atrás, al ver un peculiar brillo en su mirada-, en fin.- se encogió de hombros- Y aparte no podemos destruirla. Porque Athena nos regaña.- hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Apoyo en eso a mi hermano.- Kanon asintió tranquilamente- Athena nos regaña.

 _\- Cualquier cosa sospechosa de estos dos... Le avisan a Shion o a mi.-_ Les pidió, más bien, les ordeno Dohko vía cosmos.

\- Bien ahora sigue Cáncer: Es bastante amarrado y se cuelga del dinero ah nadie le da nada...

\- Ni las gracias.- Sonrió el pez.

-Tiene razón Nemo.- El cangrejo ni se inmuto.

\- Horóscopo de la semana: Estimado señor cangrejo, será mejor que empiece a usar esas pinzas con precaución y fijándose con quien las usa, porque dicen las estrellas que le va a ir muy mal. Mayor defecto; Auto Compasivo. Lo que más quiere; Un abrazo. Su pelea diaria; Con quien los haga llorar. ¿Fiel o Infiel?; Fieles a morir. ¿Ángel o Demonio?; Ángel. Elemento; Agua. Compatible con; Tauro, Escorpión y Virgo- Shaka hizo cara de espanto ante eso ultimo- Incompatible con; Leo, Aries y Sagitario.

\- Neta, me cae que si tenemos varios enemigos.- Aioros negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Quele un abasho el angelito bonito?- dijo Milo cual si le hablase a un niño de tres años.

\- Sin comentarios.- gruño Cáncer.

\- Ok.- Saga rodó su mirada- Leo...

\- Claro idiota.- le interrumpió Kanon.

\- No estoy preguntando imbécil.- le golpeo con la revista en la cabeza- Estoy mencionando el signo.

\- ¡Ah! Continua hermano, continua.

\- Leo: Tiene su defectito, le gustan las mujeres feas que tenga su carrito.

\- Interesado.- Dijo Milo burlón.

\- Horóscopo de la semana: La gata de barrio anda que no la calienta ni el sol, y no es para menos, además de estar solo, esta triste ando por la calle de la amargura porque su amigo ya no le habla. Mayor defecto; Orgulloso. Lo que más quiere; Amor. Su pelea diaria; Con los condones. ¿Fiel o Infiel?; Fieles si realmente aman. ¿Ángel o Demonio?; Ángel. Elemento; Fuego. Compatible con; Aries, Acuario o Sagitario. Incompatible con; Cáncer, Escorpión y Piscis.

\- No hay necesidad de amenazarlos verdad.- en ese momento callo un rayo, dandole un toque más aterrador al minino.

\- S-si.- tartamudeo- Continua Saga.- dijo la cabra.

\- Virgo:... Esto es broma.- se carcajeo.

\- ¿Qué dice?- cuestiono Shaka.

\- No te va a gustar.- logro articular el gemelo.

\- Dime.

\- "Me"- sonrió más.

\- No te hagas el tarado y dime que dice.- le gruño el hindú.

\- Virgo: Son muy escasos su papi no los deja nunca salir de casa.- Shaka entrompo los labios, en parte eso tenía razón ya que Buda no le dejaba salir, no hasta que le contara los chismes de último momento- Horóscopo de la semana: Querida Virgen putona, lamento decirte que no tengo sorpresas para ti, pero no te preocupes, te ha ido bien y esta semaniux, no será la excepción, solo no la cagues. Mayor defecto; Irritable. Lo que más quiere; Poder. Su pelea diaria; Contra el gobierno. ¿Fiel o Infiel?; Fiel a morir. ¿Ángel o Demonio?; Ángel. Elemento; Tierra. Compatible con; Escorpión, Tauro o Libra. Incompatible con; Aries, Leo y Sagitario.

\- Todas esas cosas son una tontería.- se defendió- Yo no soy irritable, tampoco tengo deseos de poder, mucho menos problemas contra el gobierno.

\- ¿Ah, no?- Aioros arqueo una ceja- Shion obligara a todos en el Santuario a hacer Yaoi.- dijo tranquilamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- grito- Shion está loco.- Shaka se levanto de su lugar- Es un idiota no merece tener el puesto de Patriarca.- comenzó a dar vueltas en la sala.- Yo me encargare de eso... Me postulare como patriarca y dominare el mundo...- rio como psicópata- ¡Y librare a todos de hacer Yaoi!- reía y reía el Virgo- Alto- miro a los presentes- ¿Que chingados es Yaoi?

\- Yo que voy a saber.- Aioros se encogió de hombros- Pregúntale a la autora.

\- Ya después lo haré... ¡Dominare el Santuario! ¡Y nadie me detendrá! ¿Me oyeron?- espetó- ¡Bola de pu...!

\- ¡Shaka! ¡Reacciona!- Dohko le metió una cachetada guajolotera, que casi, casi le manda contra la pared.

\- Perdón.- dijo tomando asiento de nuevo, en su cachete se veía la marca de la mano de Dohko- Continua Saga.

\- De que Libra sea pareja ideal para un Virgo.- señalo Milo.- Es cierto ¡Nada más miren como lo domo!

\- ¡Cállate!- corearon los dos Santos.

\- Continua Saga.- pidió Aioria.

\- Libra: Esta soltero por su edad, nadie se le arrima porque ya paso la pubertad.

\- Yo no estoy viejo.- se defendió el chino.

\- Nop...- Mu sonrió.- Esta rejuvenecido que no es lo mismo.

\- Exacto.- asintió con los brazos cruzados.

\- Dejo de ser un viejo decrepito, maloliente, cascarrabias, enano, arrugado y vil copia marca patito de Yoda. Ah ser un hombre sano, fuerte, con una inteligencia mínima, alcahueta, y chismoso.- concluyo la borrega

\- Ahorita no está Shion para que te defienda borrega. Toma en cuenta eso- se trono los nudillos acercándose peligrosamente a Mu.

\- Le puedo llamar vía cosmos.- sonrió inocente.

\- No te atreverías a tal cosa...

 _\- ¡Dohko_! _-_ La voz de el patriarca retumbo en la cabeza de todos los presentes, Milo, Aioros y Shura se llevaron las manos a la cabeza por el repentino grito- _No molestes a Mu! ¿Entendiste?_

\- Maldita borrega de peluche- mascullo el Maestro de los cinco picos, mientras la borrega tenía una sonrisita estúpida en el rostro... El horóscopo tenía razón.

\- Continua Saga- pidió Shaka.

\- Continuo. Horóscopo de la semana: Mi pariente pobre, la soltería te será gratificada, pues viene entrada de dinero, mucho dinero y como andas solterito, tu solito la disfrutaras, así que deja de andar de amargado. Mayor defecto; Quisquilloso. Lo que más quiere; La verdad. Su pelea diaria; Con todos pero a palabras. ¿Fiel o Infiel?; Fiel, si realmente ama. ¿Ángel o Demonio?; Ángel. Elemento; Aire. Compatible con; Géminis, Sagitario o Acuario. Incompatible con; Cáncer, Escorpión y Piscis.

\- Valla.- se revolvió el cabello- Unas cuantas cosas son verdad. Pero lo de él dinero, es mentira. ¿De dónde obtendré dinero si Athena ni nos paga?

\- Concuerdo con eso.- Mu asintió.

\- Continua por favor.- pidió Milo.

\- ¿De cuándo acá tan amable?- Saga arqueo la ceja derecha.

\- No es que este siendo amable.- negó- Solo quiero saber porque sigo soltero.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Escorpión: Tiene sus defectitos porque pican a las mujeres que tengan billetitos. Hasta que no encuentre la dueña de una gran fortuna, seguirá solterito. Aunque luego quedara viudito.

\- Oficial; El bicho y el gato son unos interesados.- sonrió Shaka.

\- Oye, que eso no es cierto.- se defendió el minino.

\- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Déjenme continuar!- gruño Saga, estrujando la revista.

\- ¡Eh, eh, he! Cuidado con mis cosas ¿Que no ves que acaba de llegar?- protesto el sueco.- Me costó mucho unirme a el club de revistas semanal, para que tu vengas y destroces lo que poco que tengo.- dijo con las manos en las caderas.

\- Perdón. Horóscopo de la semana: Procura andar con cuidado, porque hay alguien que te quiere dar una puñalada por la espalda, cuídate de tus amigos, hermanos, vecinos, o conocidos... Si no me haces caso y te dan por detrás... No digas que no te advertí. Aunque si te gusta, sigue asiéndolo.

\- Ok. Le haré caso.- el Escorpión se recargo en la pared.

\- Continuo.- rodó los ojos.- Mayor defecto; Posesivo. Lo que más quiere; Mas dinero del que pueda gastar. Su pelea diaria; Con Dios. ¿Fiel o Infiel?; Fiel si realmente ama. ¿Ángel o Demonio?; Demonio. Elemento; Agua.

\- Todo es cierto.- Se encogió de hombros interrumpiendo a Saga- Nada gano con negarlo.- dijo el bicho.

\- Ajá ¿Y porque te peleas con Dios?- preguntó Camus.

\- No sé. Quizás por el cambio climático, por no saber cocinar. No lo sé.- alzo los brazos.

\- Nada de lo que dijiste tiene algún sentido ¿lo sabes?.

\- Quizás, pero no me interesa.- sonrió burlón, después de mostrarle la lengua- Sigue Saga, ¿Con quien es compatible el sensual bichito?

\- Pues, el estúpido y sensual bichito- dijo sarcástico- es compatible con; Tauro, Cáncer o Acuario. Incompatible con; Sagitario, Leo y Aries.

\- ¡¿Oíste Camus?!- Milo no le dio tiempo de reacción y le sacudió por los hombros- Si tú fueras mujer o fueras gay... O ambos fuésemos gays, seriamos la pareja perfecta.- le abrazo pegando su mejilla a la del Acuario.

\- ¡Quítate Milo!- le empujo- ¡Athena, Ares, Hades, Poseidón, Zeus, Hera...- después de mencionar a casi todo el panteón griego después- Picachu, Chuck Norris me libre! ¡Jesús me libre de quedar con un bicho, en especial si ese bicho es uno como tú! ¡Aléjate! ¡Y no me toques!

\- Cuanto amor en el ambiente...- se burlo Shura.

\- Continuo. Sagitario: Visten muy perfumados, aunque vallan al rosario no consiguen nada...

\- Por Athena.- Aioros se paso la mano por la cara.- Eso no es cierto ¡Yo ni siquiera voy a misa!

\- Pero cuando vamos a las reuniones con Athena.- dijo Shura- Vas que apestas a perfume.

\- No es perfume, cabra, es colonia.- bufó el centauro.

\- Horóscopo de la semana: Ay no, es el turno del burro, no sé qué diablos esperas. Pues solo ahora que cortaras tu pelaje, escoge con cuidado el estilista, no te vaya a dejar pelón, o parecerás malandro. Mayor defecto; Demasiado franco. Lo que más quiere; Todo. Su pelea diaria; Con Géminis. ¿Fiel o Infiel?; Infiel. ¿Ángel o Demonio?; Dios. Elemento; Fuego. Compatible con; Libra, Aries o Virgo. Incompatible con; Tauro, Acuario y Capricornio.

\- En mi pelea diaria concuerdo de maravilla. Pero lo demás son patrañas.- se defendió Aioros.

\- Estas mintiendo.- dijo Saga- Se te nota en la cara.

\- No es cierto.- se defendió.

\- Claro que lo eres.- tercio Kanon.- Se te nota en la cara la mentira.

\- Ambos tenemos razón, eres un mentiroso.- Saga curveo levemente los labios.

\- E Infiel. Eh perdido la cuenta de cuantas chicas guapas has engañado.- dijo Kanon ampliando su sonrisa al ver el rostro del arquero.

\- Y cuantas veces has criticado, al igual que el Gato Volador, sobre el físico ya nada cuidado de Shion.- Saga amplio su sonrisa al ver el rostro del furioso arquero.

\- Cállense...- espeto poniéndose de pie de un salto- Es cierto...¿Y? ¿Y? ¡¿Y?!- se les planto enfrente- Eh dicho que Shion está gordo, porque realmente lo está...- Mu abrió la boca espantado- Y ninguno tiene los suficientes pantalones para decírselo. Eh sido infiel porque me place serlo. Y ustedes son unos idiotas bipolares. Kanon es un imbécil de veintiocho años con cerebro de uno de diez y tu Saga eres un baboso que vive a la sombra de remordimiento. Déjalo atrás ya lo pasado, pasado. Me mandaste a matar y tu Shura- el español abrió los ojos ampliamente mataste y nada puedes cambiar ya. Por culpa de ustedes dos perdí catorce años de mi vida y no solo eso- miro a un estupefacto Aioria- perdí los mejores años de mi hermanito, no le vi envestir Leo por primera vez, tampoco lo recibí de su primera misión, ni le aconseje sobre el setxo...

\- Se dice sexo.- le corrigió Camus.

\- ¡Y a mí me vale madres como chingados se dice mendigo cubo con patas!- grito- No pude estar junto a Aioria en catorce años, por culpa de ustedes- apunto a Géminis y Capricornio- ¡Por su maldita puta culpa! ¿Pero saben qué? Los eh perdonado, será porque tengo un buen corazón o soy demasiado pendejo.- sacudió la cabeza- Eso sí, a la primera que vuelvan a traicionar a Athena o a alguno de nosotros, les rompo el hocico a madrazos, les clavo la flecha de Sagitario en el culo, ahí, donde no les llega el sol... ¡Hijos de su pu...!

\- ¡Aioros!- grito el Minino- ¡Bájale ya! ¡Estas siendo ridículo!

\- ¡¿Querían que fuera franco, no?! ¡Pues ahora se chingan! ¡Looser! ¡Y sííí! ¡Síí! también quiero muchas cosas, pero sé que jamás las obtendré.- se detuvo respirando agitadamente, los gemelos le miraron boquiabiertos.

-Es jodidamente franco.- dijo Dohko-Mira que decirle sus verdades a los gemelos... Y a Shura.- señalo al español que lucía espantado.

-Peor defecto; Correcto. Lo que más quiere; Correcto. Pelea diaria; Correcto. Infiel; Correcto ¿Ya para que negarlo?-Saga se recompuso de el repentino arranque de verdades.

\- ¿Fue una prueba?- les miro sorprendido.

\- Experimento se podría decir.- Kanon asintió.

\- Wow.- atino a decir el pobre.

\- Sigue la cabra.- dijo Saga seriamente.

\- Di lo que sea, no me voy a alterar.- sonrió el Español.

\- Capricornio: Son muy caprichosos, no se casan nunca porque son perezosos. El Horóscopo de la semana: Esta semana le espera el humor de los demás hacia él. Después de que todos tenían que soportarlo, ahora el debe soportarlos a todos. Mejor aguántate cabrita lechera. Mayor defecto; Pesimista. Lo que más quiere; La paz mundial. Su pelea diaria; Con sus padres. ¿Fiel o Infiel?; Fiel a morir. Ángel o Demonio; Demonio. Elemento; Tierra. Compatible con; Escorpión, Tauro o Piscis. Incompatible con; Aries, Leo y Sagitario.

\- Bueno. Algo de razón en todo ello.- dijo con aire pensativo.

\- ¿Cual?- cuestiono Cáncer.

\- Que no me llevo bien con Sagitario- Aioros se golpeo la frente con la mano- Y, pues que quiero crear la paz mundial.

\- No puedes crear la paz, si no estás tranquilo contigo mismo.- murmuró Shaka- Para cambiar el mundo, debes cambiar tu.

\- Pero es que es muy difícil- se quejo la cabra dorada.

\- ¡ _Tu puedes cambiar tu vida_!- todos voltearon asía Kanon- ¿Qué? Lo saque de un comercial de televisión.- alzo los hombros.

\- Con razón se me hacía conocido.- Dohko frunció el ceño.

\- De todos modos- salió de su trance- ¿Cómo puedo tener paz interna?

\- Con meditación, yo te puedo ayudar.- dijo seriamente Shaka.

\- Pero es que es muy difícil... No sé hacerlo, quizás jamás sepa cómo hacerlo.- se quejo.

\- Maldito pesimista.- masculló Shaka fastidiado.

\- Me faltan dos.- les interrumpió Saga- Acabando de leerlos nos vamos a la cama ¿ok?- dijo ahogando un bostezo.

\- Nada de cama.- protesto Nemo- Ustedes se quedaran en la sala.

\- Si, lo que quieras.- Mu soltó un sonoro bostezo.

\- Continuo, Acuario: Nadie se les arrima, porque aunque estén quedados se creen muy divinos. Horóscopo de la semana: Quien dice que el amargado será odiado, no te conoce a ti. Pues muy amargado y aguafiestas no te dejan de admirar, solo por tu guapura, nada más. Mayor defecto; Distante. Lo que más quieres; No es que lo quieras, simplemente lo necesitas para quitarte lo amargado aunque sea por media hora; Sexo. - más de uno se atraganto con la risa contenida.- Su pelea diaria; Con el sostén.- Saga se atraganto en eso ultimo - ¿Fiel o Infiel?; ¿Pa´que quieres saberlo?, ¡Saludos!. Ángel o Demonio; Demonio. Elemento; Aire. Compatible con; Pues el que lo aguante, porque con ese carácter ni quien le quiera cerca, solo un Masoquista... Aunque en caso de que acabe con alguno (si es que antes no lo mandan a la chingada por culero) serian; Aries, Géminis o Sagitario. Incompatible con; Tauro, Virgo y Capricornio.

Allí fue a parar toda la compostura de los jóvenes caballeros. Milo se revolcó en el suelo de la risa, sin dejar de sostenerse el estomago, Aioros se agarro del sillón para no caer. Y los demás rieron, Alde soltó una estruendosa carcajada y Mu le siguió.

La temperatura despendio rápidamente, y más de uno comenzó a titiritar de frío.

\- No te enojes Camus. -dijo Shura tartamudeando- Es que es muy certero tu resultado.

\- No creo en estupideces.- dijo sin perder el temple.

\- Camus, tranquilízate.- pidió Alde- Solo es broma todo eso, nada es cierto.

\- Alde tiene razón- dijo el Cangrejo- Así que ya deja de congelarnos Olaf... O voy a terminar como Cangrejo al Surimi congelado.- mascullo entre dientes.

La temperatura volvió lentamente a la _normalidad._

\- Sigue Piscis- dijo Saga tallándose los antebrazos- Léelo...- le lanzo la revista a Kanon.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Porque te lo estoy ordenando.-dijo fríamente.

\- Maldición, Piscis: Esundescaradoporserélmáshermoso,masnoconsiguenadaporservenenoso

Todos parpadearon al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué demonios dijo la copia? O.o

\- Perdona, me lo puedes repetir- pidió cortésmente el Piscis.

\- Ok... Esundescaradoporserélmáshermoso,masnoconciguenadaporservenenoso

\- Dame la revista, animal.- Saga tiro del otro extremo.

\- Me dijiste que leyera ¡Ahora te jodes!- hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡La van a romper idiotas!- gritó el pez.

\- ¡Suéltala!

\- ¡Jamás!

¡Crush! se rompió.

\- ¡ANIMALES!- gritó el pez- Maldita sea.

\- ¿Vez lo que hiciste animal?- Saga sostuvo un pedazo de la revista al aire.

\- ¿Yo?- se señalo- Porque siempre tengo la culpa de todo.- murmuró asiendo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos todo enfurrunfuñado.

\- Porque yo lo digo.- Saga le mostro la lengua, en actitud muy infantil.

\- Cállense los dos.- Nemo se les paro enfrente taladrándolos con su celeste mirada- Los dos tienen la culpa, más les vale pagármela o mínimo comprarme otra.

\- Pero si todavía sirve.- Kanon le mostro su parte de la revista y señalo la de su hermano- Solo pégalas y ya.

\- Si ya no queda bien pegada, puedes usarla como papel de baño.- dijo el bicho. Todos le miraron con los ojos desorbitados, Milo sonrió con inocencia.

\- Idiotas.- dijo entre dientes el pez.

\- Bueno déjenme terminar con esto. Piscis;... ¿Y dónde diablos esta Piscis?- Kanon comenzó a hojear las hojas que le quedaban.

\- Aquí a mi lado.- respondió la borreguita señalando al peli celeste.

\- Ese no borrega.- bufó- Hablo de la parte del horóscopo.

\- La tengo yo.- sonrió Saga.

\- ¡Dámela!

\- Ya cálmate.- gruño- Y no vas a leer tu, se me había olvidado que lees muy rápido y solo tú te entiendes - se soplo el flequillo.- Piscis: Es una descarado por ser la más hermoso, más no consigue nada por ser venenoso. El horóscopo de la semana: Si cambias de empleo, procura ser reta guarda, ya que a ti siempre es bueno agrandar al chiquito, aparte de que habrá muy buena paga...

\- O.O...- mirada grupal.

\- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- logro decir Kanon.

\- No lo sé.- trago fuerte el Piscis- Hay veces que esa cosa- señalo la revista- es un tanto extraña.

\- Continuo.- carraspeo- Mayor defecto: Sumiso. Lo que más quiere: Tranquilidad. Tu pelea diaria: Con ellos mismos o con los que rompen tus cosas.- se mordió el labio- ¿Fiel o Infiel? Infiel. Ángel o Demonio: Ángel. Elemento: Agua. Compatible con; Tauro, Cáncer- Ángelo hizo una mueca de asco- o Virgo. Incompatible con; Aries, Leo y Sagitario.

\- Wow... Esa cosa es...

\- ¿Rara?- le completo el cangrejo a Nemo.

\- No.- negó con la cabeza- Es muy, cierta. En _algunas_ cosas.- titubeo.

\- Bueno. Ya déjense de tonterías y preparen la cama.- aplaudió el Libra.

Poco a poco se fueron desplazando por la sala, Nemo llevo varias mantas y cojines al lugar. Las dispersaron por el suelo y se acomodaron, unos junto a otros.

\- De una vez les aviso.- Aioros se puso de pie- Al primero que me patee, le daré una golpiza.

\- Que violento.- se burlo Kanon- ¡Ay! Maldita sea, Saga, deja de patear.- le dio un zape a su hermano.

\- Y yo les aviso, al primero que me agarre de mendiga cucharita, le meto un ching...- antes de que terminara de hablar Ángelo, Mu le lanzo una almohada dándole directo en el rostro.

\- Hasta mañana, si les está dando un paro cardio-respiratorio se mueren en paz y dejan dormir a los demás.- sonrió Saga- Y si soy yo el que esta muriéndose... Déjenme ir, y no me vuelva a traer a la vida. Merezco un poco de paz.

\- Camus...- murmuro el bicho, después de cinco minutos de que se encontraban acostados (incluido Nemo), y las velas habían sido apagadas. Lo único que iluminaba el recinto era la luz de los relámpagos, los sonidos de las calmadas respiraciones de sus compañeros y unos ronquidos provenientes de Dohko y Alde.

\- Camus...- volvió a llamar, el francés no volteo- Camuchis... Cumuchurrumino... Elsa... Olaf... Caaaaamuuuuus...

\- ¿Qué?- le respondió adormilado, girando la cabeza hasta quedar frente a su compañero- ¿Quieres callarte, Milo?... Tengo sueño.

\- Yo no tengo sueño.- hizo un pucherito- No puedo dormir.- dijo mirando el techo.

\- Se quieren callar par de enamorados.- se escucho a Kanon.

\- No tengo sueño.- informo el bicho.

\- Creí que era el único despierto.- dijo Mu que estaba a un lado de Alde.

\- Por Athena. Uno no puede dormir como se debe.- murmuro el cangrejo entre gruñidos.

\- Es que no tengo sueño chicos.- se volvió a quejar el bicho sabiendo que estaba siendo escuchado.

\- Yo tampoco.- Shaka se sentó, cruzando sus brazos- No tengo nada de sueño.

\- Estoy en las mismas.- dijo la cabra- Aioros...- Shura sacudió a su compañero- Aioros... Potra... Pooootraaaa... Pooooootraaaaaaaa.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo tallándose los ojos.

\- ¿Estabas dormido?

El Sagitario rodó los ojos.

\- No, que va, estaba despierto con los ojos cerrados.

\- Ah, qué bien.- sonrió- Resulta que no tenemos sueño.

\- Y a mí porque me lo dices.- se levanto hasta quedar sentado.

\- Hermano, tu eres el que sabe cómo podemos dormir.- dijo el minino.

\- Bueno... Para dormir, te acuestas, te cobijas y te envuelves- se aferro a la manta- luego cierras los ojos- hizo lo que dijo- Luego comienzas a contar... Un Mu, dos Mu, tres Mu, cuatro Mu, cinco Mu...

\- ¿Se puede saber quién diablos trajo una vaca a mi templo?- se irguió Afrodita.

\- Estoy contando borregas.- dijo el Sagitario abriendo los ojos.

\- ¿Que tanto alegan?- Dohko se levanto.

\- Estos tarados,- Cáncer señalo a Mu, Aioria, Milo y Shaka- que no dejan dormir.

\- Ahora resulta que es por nuestra culpa.- se quejo el hindú.

\- Pues la es, maldita barbie.- sonrió con sarcasmos.

\- Se que es nuestra culpa,- le respondió- pero no hay necesidad de señalarnos.

\- Tamales... Ricos tamales...- se escucho la voz de Aldebaran- Lleven sus ricos tamales...

\- Es increíble que hasta dormido sueñe con comida.- Shura parpadeo varias veces.

\- Dejen,- dijo Mu- yo le despierto... Alde, Alde...- le sacudió suavemente- Alde...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede Mu? No ves que estaba soñando con un tamalote...- hizo una expresión entre picarona y hambrienta.

\- ¡A nosotros que nos importan tus sueños eróticos!- bufo Ángelo.

\- Si no eran eróticos.- se defendió- El tamal era de queso.- suspiro el toro.

\- ¿Se puede saber, bola de idiotas, que tanto alegan? no me dejan dormir.- se quejo Saga.

\- No tienen sueño...- dijo su gemelo a su lado.

\- Les contare un cuento para que se duerman y dejen de estar fregando.- Saga se incorporo sobre sus codos- Había una vez, diez muchachos, una copia y un ex vejete- Dohko arrugo la frente- que no dejaban dormir al ex Patriarca falso, el sexy hombre se fastidio y los mando a Otra Dimensión...

\- Y su hermano menor.- le interrumpió Kanon- Le dijo antes de ser devorado por el hoyo negro "Maldito Bipolar" Fin.

\- Como se nota que saben dormir niños...- Dohko rodó los ojos- Haber...-se tallo la cara con una mano- Les cantare una canción y espero ya se duerman.. _. Si quieres soñar ponte borregas a contar, o unas vacas que MUUU dirán. Si quieres soñar contempla las estrellas y el inmenso mar, y unos gemelitos de la mano te llevaran. Si quieres soñar ponte a brincar o un cangrejito te morderá. Si tu quieres soñar, como gato debes actuar, tírate en cualquier lugar y despeja tu mente para que ratones puedas atrapar. Si quieres soñar, ponte a meditar para así el sol alcanzar... Duerme ya, niño duerme ya. Mi canción te arrullara, duerme ya, duerme ya o no podrás soñar. Si quieres soñar, como un bichito lo harás, descubrirás su mundo solo duerme y ya. Si quieres soñar que por un bosque estas, en el lomo de un centauro lo podrás contemplar. Si quieres soñar que brincas de aquí haya, en una cabrita debes pensar. Si un patinador artístico quieres ser, sueña con hielo y nieve. Si quieres soñar que viajas por el inmenso mar, en un pez debes soñar. Cierra tus ojos y duerme ya. Yo tu dulce y tierno sueño voy a velar..._ \- termino de cantar.

Contemplo a todos los jóvenes que se encontraban dispersos en la sala ya dormidos, Mu y Alde tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Kanon y Saga estaban tomados de la mano y sonreían, Ángelo tenía una sonrisa perversa sin dejar de pellizcar a Saga en la espalda (aunque el gemelo mayor ni caso asía), Aioria comenzó a jalar su propia almohada, sin dejar de sonreír, Shaka no dejaba de decir "Ohm", Milo sonreía infantilmente, Aioros meneaba la cabeza como si dijese "Sí", Shura pateaba a Milo pero este le ignoraba, Camus suspiro y luego sonrió tímidamente, y Nemo pateaba a Mu pero al igual que Milo, no hizo ningún gesto de enojo.

Todos con una cosa en común: Una sonrisa. Una tierna e infantil sonrisa.

Su mirada se encontró con unos ojos rosas que estaban en la entrada de Piscis, le regalo una sonrisa y el otro se la respondió. Salió de su escondite hasta estar un poco más cerca de su amigo, sin molestar a los Santos.

 _\- Aparte de viejo, metiche._ \- le reprendió vía cosmos.

 _\- Mira quien vino a hablar. Realmente venia a regañarles por dejarme solo con Athena y los chicos, pero creo que mejor mañana._

 _\- Eso es bueno. Necesitan descansar. Hacer nada en todo el día si cansa.-_ dijo sarcásticamente _\- Shion...-_ la voz de Dohko sonó melancólica, el Patriarca alzo un lunar- _¿Aun extrañas a los chicos? A Kardia, Degel, As, Def, Mita, Fika, Manigoldo. En fin..._ -suspiro- _¿Los extrañas?_

 _\- Yo..._

Su mirada reviso a todos los jóvenes, sonrió al verles de ese modo.

Recordar a sus compañeros, era doloroso y a la vez alegre. Pero ellos ya estaban en el pasado, muy en el pasado. Pero eso no significaba de que no les extrañara ni siquiera un poco. Pero los santos que estaban allí, recostados sobre un montón de mantas y almohadas; Eran diferentes, quizás eran las reencarnaciones de sus compañeros fallecidos pero realmente lo dudaba mucho. Ellos simplemente eran diferentes. No les veía como compañeros de orden, en ningún momento les vio así. Ni como hermanos. Eran sus _niños._

Quizás el horóscopo tuviese razón, cada uno tenía sus problemas; con el mundo, el gobierno, los condones, etc, etc... Pero viéndoles así con esas sonrisas taimadas y expresiones infantiles le hizo saber algo.

Eran diferentes; Sí. Eran fastidiosos algunas veces; Sí. Pero tenían algo en especial. No eran como los compañeros que tuvo en su juventud, que eran sus hermanos. Pero sí apostaba podría jurar que la generación de Dorados que tenía enfrente era mejor y muy diferente. Eran más unidos. Tenían sus conflictos y sus peleas estúpidas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se quisiesen como familia. A pesar de que, ellos, no lo dijesen en voz alta. Cada uno tenía su extraña forma de demostrar su cariño.

\- _No me has respondido._ \- Dohko le saco de su ensoñación.

 _\- Te haces tonto... Sabes que si los extraño y mucho... Pero ellos eran nuestros hermanos,-_ sonrió- _pero ellos-_ señalo a los dorados con un ligero movimiento de cabeza- _son más que nuestros hermanos... Son mis hijos._

 _\- En todo caso también son míos._

De haber podido soltaba una sonora carcajada. Pero con los bellos durmientes allí, simplemente no.

\- _Ok. Tu eres la mamá y yo el papá_.- el Libra le mostro la lengua.

\- _Ya deberías irte, antes de que arrecie más la tormenta_.- dijo viendo la tempestad.

\- _Si, corazón._ \- dijo sarcástico- _Me voy. No les digas que estuve aquí. Ya mañana hablare con ustedes, bola de desgraciados._

\- ¿ _No que somos tus hijos?_

\- ¡ _Ja!, ¿en qué momento dije que tú eras mi hijo?-_ Dohko no contesto- _solo ellos, tu eres la madre cariñito_.

- _Vete a la goma_.- dijo acostándose de nuevo, se tapo con la manta- _Hasta mañana Shion_.

- _Hasta mañana_.- dijo, se tele transporto al templo del Patriarca, dejando solo a Dohko y los mocosos dorados.

El viejo maestro de los cinco picos, sonrió, Shion tenía razón, esos no eran sus hermanos de Orden. Eran sus hijos. Suspiro y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Sus hijos. Con todo y sus malos defectos de nacimiento, con sus mugrosas predicciones de el horóscopo, sus tontos problemas. No dejaban de ser; _Sus niños_.

\- Hay veces que odio pensar igual que tu, Shion.- dijo para después quedarse dormido.

Junto a sus pequeños _niños_.

 **-FIN-**

Aaah, después de tanto tiempo al fin me dedico a darle una lavada de cara a mis viejos y primeros fics ;.;

Ya no hay tantas faltas como antes... Digo yo.

Kanon: Ja, ni tú te la crees.

Es verdad, aun nos falta mucho, muuuuchooo tramo por recorrer, Kanon.

Kanon: sip, sip, sip.

El final lo pensaba cambiar, simplemente aún no me cuadra y no llena mis expectativas. Grrr. Me estoy asiendo exigente conmigo misma. Mi misma, ¿Que nos ha pasado?

Mi misma: Estamos madurando.

Amééééén.

Kanon: Oo

En fin, pronto nos leemos en otra edición. Como dije, estoy dándoles lavaditas a mis viejos fics, aunque es un proceso tardado, desgastante y sangrante para mis ojos (ahora los entiendo, me dan ganas de lavarme los ojos con cloro xD)

 _As, Def, Mita, Fika_ = Aspros, Defteros, Asmita y Albafika.

Kanon: Bueno, nos estamos leyendo o(n.n)/

Nota: Gracias a quienes dejaron un review desde la primera publicación, espero leerlos y saber que opinan de la "nueva" edición xD ¡Muchas gracias! ;.;

Próxima edición: **Una navidad de locura** y **Situaciones Para Normales**

Aviso: Navidad la borre completa. Ire subiendo cap por cap. Perdonen las molestias. Lo mismo para Situaciones, con la excepción de que el segundo cap no volverá a subirse hasta que esté finalizado ¿Entienden, no? ;.;

Se despide;

 _ **SafiroLeoninaDeGéminisBipolar y Kanon mi amor papurruchis ternurita**_.

Kanon: OoU


End file.
